Pancakes and Hamburgers
by pantera-tease
Summary: Collection of oneshots featuring America and/or Canada. Reader's request determines what happens in each chapter. Ranging from fluffy to kinky and everything in between. Requests welcome all around, further details inside.
1. Sneaky

**Pancakes and Hamburgers**

_First chapter: Sneaky_

_Pairing: AmericaxCanada_

_Rating: M_

_ Chapter summary: Matthew and Alfred try to get busy underneath the world meeting table without getting caught._

* * *

><p>"Quit moaning so loud! Someone will hear you!" Alfred silently berated the sweat-slicked form writhing underneath him, slapping his free hand over the other's mouth to muffle any escaping sounds.<p>

Matthew seductively licked the hand covering his mouth, clutching Alfred's shoulders while his core was slowly being stretched, for what was to come shortly, by Alfred's other hand. They had gotten the idea to have sex under the meeting table, during a meeting, after telling each other some of their fantasies. Matthew, suprisingly, had always wanted to do it in public, without getting caught. Alfred happily obliged.

Everyone seemed too focused on Germany's speech to notice the two slip under the table. They had been under there for almost five minutes, and no one had managed to see them, luckily. Matthew bit back another moan as his sweet spot was being attacked by Alfred's fingers. He pushed his hips down onto the hand, wanting more inside of him, thrusting into him as deeply as possible.

Alfred removed his fingers, earning a displeased groan from the smaller man, and unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard, throbbing member from it's confines and spit a good amount into his hand. He rubbed the length of his shaft generously, ripping a growl from deep in his own throat. After a few strokes, his positioned himself and slowly pushed into Matthew's tight, awaiting heat.

His eyes rolled back in ecstasy as his cock was swallowed by Matthew's warmth, pushing away the resistance and delving deeper. Matthew bit his bottom lip to stop himself from giving them away, he didn't want this to end, not when he was so close to release. And the fact that they could get caught at any given moment made him even more turned on, if that was even possible.

When Alfred was fully sheathed, he pulled out halfway and eased back in, continuing these moves but going harder and faster with each thrust. Matthew began moving his hips to meet his thrusts, nails raking lines down his broad back. Alfred resulted to biting down on Matthew's neck to stop his own pleasure-laced noises from escaping. Feeling close, Alfred's thrusts became more erratic and out of rythmn, though every time he managed to hit Matthew's prostate.

Matthew was the first to come, his hot seed spraying the both of them across the torso. With Matthew's completion, his walls tightened around Alfred's cock and he came, his lover's walls milking his own seed out of him. He collapsed on top of him, panting heavily and forgetting exactly where they were. Matthew smiled sweetly when he looked at him and gingerly kissed his forehead.

_"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"_

Whoops...

* * *

><p><em>This first chapter was meant to be short. So, I'm going to explain to you the details of this here story.<em>

_ -this is for the readers to create and do so as they please_

_ -Things that happen in this are solely up to you_

_ -you pick the setting, how they have sex, and everything in between_

_ -it is not limited to just America and Canada , they can be paired with other characters as well_

_ -threesomes are welcome, since I have yet to write one and would like to_

_ -it can be kinky, or fluffy_

_**~~You Request it, I write it~~**_

_Review with your request and I shall have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Ciao lovelies!_


	2. Bird's Eye View

_Sorry guys that it took so long to update this, but I'm going to try to make you lovelies happy~!_

_Today's winner is: person with no name (lazy bastard) asking for fluffy prucan at the amusement park. I thought this would be easy to start off with, and_

_of course, it's not going to be total fluff, because that's boring sometimes._

_And don't fret my dearies~ I'll get to everyone's requests soon enough, I'm saving the big ones for last._

_Chapter title: Bird's Eye View_

_Pairing: GilbertxMatthew_

_Rating: M_

_Chapter Summary: Gilbert forced Matthew onto the Ferris wheel, even though Matthew is deathly afraid of heights. During the ride, Gilbert decides to help __Matthew take his mind off of the distance between them and the ground._

* * *

><p>The pseudo-albino pulled a reluctant Matthew to the line of people awaiting their turn to ride the gigantic Ferris wheel, stopping to stand at the end with a death grip on the other's shirt collar.<p>

"Gilbert! C-come on, this isn't funny! You know I'm afraid of heights!" He whined and tried to escape the man's grip desperately.

He definitely did not want to do this. He had agreed to go with gilbert to the state's annual fair with him, along with Alfred and Arthur, who went off on their own together when they arrived, thinking that they could spend the day out in the sun. Eating funnel cakes and playing games, trying to win huge, over-stuffed toys. Which they did. Three in fact. He didn't know it was possible for Gilbert to be so good at basketball.

He was unaware that Gilbert would drag him onto every single ride possible. He was fine with the bumper cars, even if those snot nosed kids can be rough at times. And he didn't mind the fun houses, it was rather fun seeing Gilbert as a fat guy in the mirror, before he shattered it of course, saying it was 'un-awesome'. And who could resist laughing when Gilbert tried to act cool in the spook house and "protect" Matthew and ended up screaming like a girl? Afterwards he promised over and over not to tell a living soul.

But the FERRIS WHEEL was on a completely different level. Ever since he was a child he had never liked high places. He liked being closed to the ground, it hurt less when you fell.

He tugged weakly in the opposite direction again, only to be pulled closer and secured by an arm around his neck.

"Would you calm down birdie? It's not like the thing's gonna fall over when he get on. Just relax and let the awesome me protect you!" His statement was followed by his trademark laugh and a shit-eating grin.

"You're not helping the situation at all!" Matthew whined again and held onto the arm around his neck, trying to push it off to no avail.

Gilbert, growing rather tired of the struggle, leaned down until his lips were almost flush with the other's ear. "If you ride it, I'll take you to IHOP after and buy you anything you want." His voice turned seductive as he whispered the name of Matthew's favorite restaurant.

Immediately, Matthew froze and looked at him with a serious expression. "...Anything I want?"

"Anything."

"And you won't fuss when I ask for three extra bottles of syrup?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He rose his hand in a pledging gesture.

"...Fine." With that, he ceased his struggles and stood up straight with his arms crossed, looking the other direction as he secretly bit his bottom lip in silent fear of what was to come.

Gilbert pouted a little, and turned back to see that the line had substantially shortened and they were now on the platform leading to the seating area. Since it ws the state fair, this wasn't just your average ferris wheel. Instead of benches that two people could fit in and get cozy, there were capsules that could easily fit five or six, depending on the size of the people. They were enclosed, equipped with a door and windows.

Before Matthew new it, he was being pushed by gilbert into the capsule and shoved down onto the hard bench. The only means of safe escape was shut behind them by the attendant and sure enough they began moving. Matthew screwed his eyes shut and refused to move, thinking flowers, and meadows, and maple leafs.

He felt a warm hand grip his shaky one. "Relax birdie, it'll be over before you know it!" another laugh, and Matthew ferociously shook his head in denial. It was all his fault that he was here anyway.

He could hear the not so distant droning of the ride moving, taking them further into the sky. Suddenly, there was a loud creaking noise and they stopped in motion, making the capsule shake slightly. Matthew bit his lip harder and flinched, squeezing the life out of Gilbert's hand.

"Whoa! Check out this awesome view! Of course, it's not as awesome as me." yet another laugh. Gilbert looked back to see that the man beside had barely moved an inch since the beginning of the ride. Inwardly sighing, he searched his mind for a way to help the little Canadian unwind and relax a little. If only the light bulb thing actually happened in reality, because if it did, a huge one would've popped up above Gilbert's silver hair at that moment.

"Hey, birdie. Look at me." When he didn't respond, he lightly cupped his chin and brought it up to mirror his. Matthew's violet eyes shot open when he felt sweet lips on his, only to drift closed as he gently pushed back against said lips. He held onto his hand firmly as the other one snuck its way up to tangle itself in silver hair as the kiss deepened. He felt a tongue swipe across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gasped, parting his lips to the intruding tongue. The fight for dominance was easily won by Gilbert and his free hand went under Matthew's shirt, skimming across his flawless skin.

Knowing that the Ferris wheel would only be stopped for a few minutes, Gilbert acted fast and pulled a non-suspecting Matthew onto his lap, grinding their hips together in the progress. He groaned lightly as his clothed erection brushed against Matthew's, who gasped again and pulled away, looking at him in shock.

"W-we can't do this here!"

"What are you talking about birdie? I don't see any rules." He pushed the other towards him by his back and nibbled lightly on his exposed collarbone, tugging the material of his shirt down to expose more creamy white flesh.

"W-what if we get caught?"

He groaned and bit harder in annoyance, making him gasp and shiver. "Quit worrying and enjoy yourself, who is currently being assaulted by the awesome me."

Matthew moaned and tightened his grip on the albino's hair, rotating his hips in an agonizingly slow pace. Gilbert growled grabbed onto Matthew's hips, pulling down his jeans as best as he could under their circumstances.

"Unzip me." He ordered as he put three fingers in his mouth, coating them in his saliva. Matthew did as he was told, and his hard member sprung out into his hand, Matthew lightly pulling at it, running his hand back and forth across the length of his shaft. Gilbert groaned around his fingers and pulled them out, swiftly shoving them all into Matthew's core. Crying out and clenching involuntarily, Matthew laid his forehead on Gilbert's shoulder as he continued his ministrations.

Deeming himself prepared, Matthew pushed down on his fingers and pulled Gilbert's head back by his hair, looking straight into his crimson eyes.

"G-Gilbert, please. I need you inside of me."

That was all it took for Gilbert to withdraw his fingers and lift Matthew up by his hips, bringing him down on his hard shaft completely. Matthew threw his head back, moaning as Gilbert pounded into him ruthlessly. He held onto his shoulders, digging his nails into the pale skin underneath. He mumbled incoherently as his prostate was hit over and over, the pressure rapidly building up inside of him.

"Mein Gott... so fucking tight..."

"Gilbert!" Matthew came all over the two bodies, as well as the seats, crashing into euphoria blissfully as Gilbert continued his powerful thrusts. Thrusts that soon turned erratic with need. It wasn't soon after that Gilbert came inside of him, his seed warming Matthew's insides.

They were both panting heavily, coming down from their high. Almost instantly the Ferris wheel moved again and was taking them back down to ground level. As soon as the capsule reached the bottom, both men hurried out onto the platform and as far away from the Ferris wheel as possible, since they didn't clean up their sticky mess.

After a few minutes of speed walking, they sat at a table, holding hands with smiles on their faces.

"Did my awesome plan work in stopping you from freaking out over heights?"

Matthew nodded. "You're still taking me to IHOP."

* * *

><p><em> A few moments back into the past<em>

"Dude, I can't find them anywhere." Alfred looked over people's heads in search for his brother and so-called friend. He turned to his shorter companion.

"Any luck?"

"Sadly, no. Last time I saw them they were going to get in line for the Ferris wheel."

Alfred turned to look at said ride. he laughed, "Dude, don't they know that it's not safe to rock the seats when you're way up there?"

Arthur, somewhat interested, turned his head to see that indeed, the capsule at the top of the Ferris wheel was rocking back and forth.

Slowly, inside his mind, he was fitting the pieces together.

"Bloody hell..."

* * *

><p><em>Kay guys, I hope this little story could tide yall over until I write the next one. You guys are really creative when it comes to ideas. Me gusta.<em>

_For those of you who don't know (how could you not?) IHOP= International House of Pancakes_

_Keep the requests coming and don't worry I'm not going to leave any of you out, but I will go out of order. Toodles!_

**_Request away!_**


	3. Surprise

_Okay, for the person that asked "if this is Prucan, why filter it as Amecan?" The answer is; I specifically said the chapters can feature America **AND/OR** Canada. It just has to include both and/or one or the other. Geez, not trying to be rude but... Come on people._

_Moving on:_

_The winner who gets a chicken dinner is: Mrs. Xerxes Break! Asking for RussiaxCanadaxAmerica! Aaahhh, my first threesome, I'm so excited!_

_Chapter Title: Surprise! _

_Pairing: RussiaxCanadaxAmerica_

_Chapter Summary: Matthew gets a little surprise from Ivan, Alfred happens to walk in on said surprise, and surprises both Ivan and Matthew by joining in. Surprisingly._

_You see what I did there with all those surprises? I kill myself sometimes with my cleverness._

_Note: this is my first time writing Russia, since he's not one of my favorite characters. I apologize if I did a shitty job with Ivan._

_This addition is a bit longer than the previous two, though I see no reason why you bitches would complain about the fact._

* * *

><p>Matthew was idly petting Kuma-something-or-whatever's fur and watching the night's hockey game when a knock on the door resounded through his and Alfred's hotel room. Inwardly scowling for missing precious hockey time in order to answer it, he set the polar bear to the side and stood, stretching lazily and slinking to said door. Before he managed call out "Coming!" something banged against the opposite side of the door, making the wood splinter. Matthew practically jumped out of his skin and spun on his heel, running to hide behind the bathroom's door frame out of instinct.<p>

He watched as the door was hit repeatedly, wood now flying in every direction haphazardly. He didn't know what to do; he was trapped in the hotel room. It's not like he could climb out the window, his brother just had to book a room on the top floor. He cursed his rambunctious twin for running off to the nearest McDonalds and leaving him alone, in the room, with no protection, while this was happening.

A well-sized hole was now forming in the middle of the door, and from what he could make out, he saw that the weapon delivering the damage was a... A lead water spout?

'_Oh no. Oh no no no no, no. It can't be.'_ Matthew panicked and chewed on his bottom lip, as he began to assume who was on the other side of the currently disintegrating door. He knew that the other nations stayed at the hotel the world meeting was being held at, only him and Alfred chose a different one in order for Matthew to get better cable reception, and it was closer to McDonalds for Alfred's frequent trips.

With his mind wandering, he failed to notice a gloved hand reach through the man-made hole and slide the bolt out of place. Matthew heard the click of the door handle giving in and the door swung open, revealing a tall, scarf-clad Russian with a childish smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Oh Mattvey, I came over so we could spend good quality time together, da?"

"Ivan! What are you doing? You could've knocked!" Matthew's usually soft voice was raised slightly as he stayed in place, cowering behind the door frame. As if it was a proper barrier from the scary monster.

"I did knock, but you didn't answer."

"You didn't give me enough _time_ to answer!"

The Russian shrugged and continued is advance towards Matthew, the pipe still in his hand. Matthew shrieked and jumped back, grabbing the bathroom door and slamming it shut. Only to react a little too late, the Russian managed to stick his foot in between the door and the frame before he could close and lock it entirely.

"Now now Mattvey, I don't want to break down another door."

Using the strength Matthew obviously couldn't match; Ivan placed his hand flat against the wood and pushed. Matthew was sent stumbling backwards to fall against the counter, flinching as the edge hit his lower back. He heard the door click shut and the lock slide into place. He stared, wide eyed, as the taller man approached him, pinning him against the counter with his hips. Ivan's gloved hand snaked up Matthew's front and grasped his chin, making him gasp.

"I missed you during today's World Meeting, da? Where were you, my little Mattvey?"

Matthew stayed rigid, the hand making his words come out garbled. "I w-wasn't feeling all that well this morning… S-so I decided to stay in."

Ivan's sickly sweet smile stayed on his face as he inched closer towards his prey, their mouths mere centimeters apart.

"But I missed you, Mattvey."

Matthew's bottom lip quivered. He felt Ivan's hot breath against this face and he grimaced, smelling the evident vodka on his breath as he spoke.

"…I-I'm sorry?"

Russia's grin split wider as he leaned his forehead against the others. Violet met violet, frightened met calm, and lips clashed together.

Matthew gasped as a warm tongue was pushed forcefully into his mouth, exploring every inch. He screwed his eyes shut when Russia ground his hips against his own; feeling his hard-on through the layered clothing.

The collar of his shirt was pulled roughly when the lips against his vanished and he was sent stumbling out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He managed to catch himself by putting his arms out in front of his against the bed, but was picked up and thrown on top of it before he could react properly. The next thing he heard was the telltale noise of metal clanking against metal as he was shoved up against the wooden, barred headboard.

Matthew felt the cold metal wrapped around his wrists and watches as the thin silver chain was tied around a bar in the headboard, trapping him. He faced the wall, on his knees and elbows, with the Russian behind him. _'Mon dieu…' _he visibly paled again as he tried to throw his gaze over his shoulder to the other man to no avail. Warmth exploded over his back as Ivan hovered over him, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear.

"Be a good little boy and behave da?" Ivan's hands travelled down Matthew's sides and he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants. He flinched as cold air collided with his bare bottom as Ivan pulled his pants off; he wished he could get away but Ivan's free hand was working wonders on his chest and torso, drawing lazy circles on his heated skin.

Ivan's face was still next to his and he watched as he pulled a glove off with his teeth and spat it out onto the bed. Next he pressed three fingers against Matthew's lips and he clamped his mouth shut, knowing exactly what it was that he wanted to do. He gasped in surprise when Ivan's free hand snaked down to grip his unrestricted cock and squeeze, making the pressure unbearable, Ivan took his chance and plunged his fingers into his mouth, pressing them down on his tongue. When Matthew had started licking, he deemed them good enough and pulled them out, leaning up to no longer loom over his form.

Matthew let out a muffled groan as he buried his face into the pillow below him when he felt all three fingers at once thrust into his core, stretching him uncomfortably. Ivan began moving his fingers in a scissoring motion and Matthew started pushing his hips against his hand, getting used to the feeling and beginning to enjoy it. Ivan was whispering sweet nothings in his ear that Matthew couldn't comprehend when he pulled his fingers out. He whimpered at the loss and pushed back against him in a silent plea.

Just as Ivan had aligned his aching cock with Matthew's entrance, they were both snapped out of their trance when the front door swung open with a loud bang, revealing a highly confused American with a large order of McDonald's Fries in his hand, three hanging out of his mouth. Alfred stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, shoving the fries into his mouth and swallowing before speaking.

"Hey, you commie bastard! The hell are you doing in my room?" He stormed over to the bed and came face to face with the frustrated Russian, the sight of the obnoxious American made him almost lose his hard-on. They glared at each other in tense silence for a full minute before the silence was broken.

"A-al…"

Alfred snapped out of the glaring contest and looked down to see Matthew looking up at him.

"Mattie? When did you get here?"

Matthew groaned and put his head down in defeat. More silence ensued as Alfred began to put the pieces together in his mind. Matthew to literally see the gears turning in his head from the over thinking. He gasped in shock as he finally caught on and bored holes into Ivan's face. Before he could act though, Ivan shot his hand out to grasp the American's neck harshly and pull his in until their noses with mere centimeters away.

"Either you join, or get out." The tune of his voice was an eerie cold, making the twins shiver.

'_This is it. This is when Al says something heroic and saves me from being potentially violated.'_ Matthew chanted this in his mind, but all thoughts came to a screeching halt when he heard his brother speak.

"I get his mouth."

Ivan let go of him and Alfred stepped forward to take a hold on the chain around Matthew's wrists, untying it from the post, but not his actual wrists. Ivan pulled his hips back, entering him to the base when he wasn't expecting it, making him cry out as he was stretched even more. The bed sunk in front of him as his eyes shot open to come face to stomach with his brother. He still had a hold on the chain tying him and made it to where Matthew was propping himself up on his bound hands. Alfred unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his half hard cock in front of Matthew's face.

"Take me. Now."

Matthew had no choice but to submit as he was being rocked forward by Ivan's thrusts and Alfred threaded his fingers into his hair. He opened his mouth and took in the tip, somewhat surprised by his brother's impressive size. He swirled his tongue around the head and hollowed his cheeks, sucking in more inch by inch. He could feel something begin to build up in his lower abdomen and moaned around the cock as his sweet spot was hit by Ivan repeatedly. He tried to focus on his task and not be overwhelmed by the escalating pleasure and took in more of Alfred's cock, the head hitting the back of his throat. The sounds escaping Alfred's mouth were pushing him to go further, and Ivan was pumping harder and faster into him.

He saw white when Ivan reached around to start pumping his neglected cock in time with his thrusts and came all over his hand and the bedspread. A few more thrusts and Ivan came inside of his, his seed filling his deep inside. And it wasn't long after that that Alfred groaned and come in his mouth, making him almost choke.

Ivan regretfully pulled out, as well did Alfred, and Matthew was left in a daze after climaxing. His body was too weak to hold himself and when he lost the support of the others, he toppled over to lie on his side and watch with hazy eyes as the other two cleaned up.

He imagined that Ivan had left after he had accidentally fallen asleep, as he woke up an hour or two later to a dark room and no sign of the Russian. The chain was still tied around his wrists, though he was too exhausted to deal with it. He noticed the weight of the arm resting over his abdomen and heard the soft snoring of Alfred behind him.

He could honestly say that the little surprise turned out to be a wonderful turn of events.

* * *

><p><em>Woo! First threesome!<em>

_So guys tell me what you thought and give me more requests! I'll try to update again within the week!_


End file.
